


¿Sabías que te quiero?

by Thomary221B



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Sickfic, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Kagami y Riko reciben un mensaje extraño de Kuroko y, por mandato de Riko, Kagami debe ir a averiguar que pasa con Kuroko y aquel extraño mensaje.Se hallará con algo que no se esperaba.•Participa en el "Mes de Kuroko" en el grupo de KagaKuro is love.•Día 24 "Día de resfriado".•KagaKuro(Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no me pertenecen)•Basado en una experiencia propia.





	¿Sabías que te quiero?

"¿Has recibido ese mensaje extraño de Kuroko?" 

—Sí. No entiendo porque Kuroko ha mandado ese mensaje. 

Kagami contesta al móvil a una Riko muy extrañada por aquel mensaje de Kuroko que le mando aproximadamente hace 7 minutos. Muerde sus labios antes de despertar a su padre y comentarle a Kagami.   
"¿Puedes ir por él? Me tiene preocupada." 

—De acuerdo. 

Kagami corta la llamada y se pone de inmediato su remera negra y un par de vans que compró la semana pasada. Da un vistazo a la habitación de Alex quien dormita en su cama y sale dejándole una nota en el refrigerador. 

Aquel mensaje de extraño de Kuroko no fue a la única que le preocupó a Riko sino también a Kagami quien ya tomaba el metro para la dirección de su celestino compañero de escuela y equipo. 

En ese mensaje no había palabra alguna. Y que dada la casualidad le llegó tanto a Riko y Kagami. Quizá a otros más, no lo sabe. Sólo sabe que debe cerciorarse que Kuroko este bien. 

¿Nada malo le ha pasado no? 

~•~

—¡Kuroko abre la puerta! 

Kagami esta prácticamente aporreando la puerta con las manos y Kuroko no abre desde hace 6 minutos. Es desesperante para el pelirrojo. 

Hace memorias si de por si Kuroko le ha dicho otra forma de poder ingresar a su pequeña casa. Los familiares de Kuroko están de viaje, así que el menor está solo. 

—Recuerda Kagami —el mismo se alienta. Rasca su nuca y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo recuerda. 

Hay una llave arriba del arco de la entrada. 

Corre tras ella y vuelve a la puerta para abrirla. Dentro esta un poco lúgubre y a Kagami le espanta un poco, traga saliva y no se deja intimidar y avanza hacia el pasadizo. Ve las diferentes habitaciones y camina para ver una por una. Disculpándose a la nada por entrar sin permiso. 

Y en una de ellas ve una mano sobresalida. 

Decir que Kagami no se  asustó y grito como si su vida dependiera de ella sería un eufemismo. Pero se percató que era Kuroko que yacía tirado en el suelo con su pijama puesto. 

—¡Kuroko! —se agachó veloz y comprueba que tiene una fiebre elevada. 

Un poco nervioso lo levanta del suelo, sus brazos fuertes le permiten cargarlo fácilmente y llevarlo a la habitación que ya conoce de memoria. 

Kuroko está murmurando cosas incoherentes por la fiebre y arde. Kagami lo deja en su cama y da media vuelta ha la cocina para traer un tazón con agua fría, un vaso con agua y, pasar por el baño donde habrá paños y medicina. Sabe que Kuroko siempre tiene suministros medicinales. 

Pero no contaba que su sombra sea un descuidado con su salud. 

—Tch. Kuroko se más precavido. 

—Ugh... —el de cabellos celestes lo ve breve en la bramura de su fiebre y cierra los ojos de nuevo. Respira agitado por la fiebre. 

Kagami antes de ponerle un paño le hace tomar la medicina líquida contra la fiebre ya que con su estado sería difícil darle una pastilla, esa sería luego. 

Espera que se le baje la fiebre y si no es así, tendrá que correr al hospital con Kuroko. Pero tiene fe que es un resfriado y no algo peor. 

Se queda cuidando a Kuroko y avisa a Riko el motivo del mensaje. Recibe una reprimenda y no sabe bien porque pero le advierten luego que lo cuide muy bien o sino se la vería con todo un equipo de baloncesto. 

Una hora más tarde le cambia de ropa a Kuroko porque estaba todo sudado. No fue nada fácil cambiarle la ropa interior sin fijarse en aquella parte de la anatomía de su sombra. Por alguna razón le ponía muy nervioso y joder muy sonrojado. 

Otra vez le cambió de paño y fue a cocinarle algo suave para que pueda comer. Decide hacerle una sopa blanca con pollo y arroz en el. 

Cuando regresa a la habitación de Kuroko lo ve sentado mirando a la nada. 

—¿Kuroko? 

—Kagami-kun... ¿Eres tú? —dice rasposo. 

—Si soy yo —responde sentándose a un lado y quitar el paño húmedo por otro. 

—Así que eres tú... —ríe suave ante su afirmación. Luego sostiene a Kagami de las mejillas. 

Kagami despabila un poco por eso y se le queda viendo. Kuroko en su delirio de la fiebre lo ve con tanta perseverancia y con una sonrisa que podría quemar soles. En este caso a Kagami quien ya está incendiado, tratando de decir alguna cosa.

—¿Sabías que me gustas? —dice Kuroko tan sereno. 

—¿T-Te gusto? 

—Deeesde hace muuucho... —alarga las vocales tan natural. Y Kagami ya está volando con el incendio de sus mejillas. 

—Kuroko yo... —quiere terminar la frase y es callado por un beso de Kuroko. 

—Te quiero... ¿No lo olvides si? —Kuroko le da una sonrisa más y se acuesta en la cama como si no le tocase dormir ahora. 

Kagami se queda viéndolo un gran rato. Le cambia el paño y antes de retirarse menciona tan bajito que se compara con un susurro.

—Yo también te quiero. 

Camina hacia la cocina y deja todo lo que tiene en las manos. Llega al pasadizo alfombrado para derrumbarse en ello, frota sus piernas en un intento de calmarse y asimilar todas las palabras que dijo Kuroko. 

Lo jodido de todo es que Kuroko no recordará nada cuando despierte y él como un tonto va cumplir con lo que le dijo de no olvidar. 

Porque está enamorado. 

Porque lo quiere. 

Y si no fuera porque no quiere sufrir más de lo debido lo amaría. Pero seamos honestos, lo ama sólo que no quiere tener el corazón roto por un amor quizá no correspondido. 

Porque esas palabra han sido dichas por la fiebre y no lúcidas. Dichas con esa mirada de ojos como los cielos que quiere alcanzar con cada salto que da. 

Pero es un simple humano que también cae cuando trata de volar. 

~•~

—¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo entraste aquí Kagami-kun? 

—Te encontré desmayado por la fiebre y entré por la llave que me dijiste que podía usar en casos extremos. Éste era uno de esos. 

—Uhmm... —Kuroko vira su mirada a la comida que está a su lado y toma de ella. 

—Te hice sopa blanca. Y le avise a todos que tu mensaje no fue nada grave...aunque pensándolo bien si lo fue —declara Kagami. 

—Perdón por preocuparlos. Y gracias por lo que has hecho Kagami-kun... —dice antes de esconder una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar una cucharada de sopa. 

El que haya venido Kagami a ver que sucedía con él le encantó. 

—La próxima vez te golpearé Kuroko.

—Ugh. 

~•~

—Ya bajó la fiebre. Así que para mañana has de estar bien Kuroko. 

—Gracias por todo. 

—Nah~ Dejalo haría esto por cualquiera que me cae bien —responde Kagami. 

Kuroko asiente un poco debatido debido a que se sintió un poco especial al ser atendido por Kagami. Se fijó que el pelirrojo le había cambiado de ropa y bueno que haya dado un grito interno es lo de menos. Se tendió en la cama una vez más y vio a Kagami pensativo. 

—¿Kagami-kun? 

—Sabes Kuroko he pensado salir con Aihara-san. 

Que Kuroko haya arrugado las sábanas a sus costados no les importe, ni tampoco que su corazón tuvo un pequeño crack tampoco les interese ni mucho menos sus ojos vidriosos. 

—Es una buena chica... —que la sombra tenga una serena voz hace sentir que tiene un gran poder de aguante y teatralidad. 

Las emociones humanas pueden ser actuadas tan sencillamente que incluso da miedo saber que pueden estar mintiendo. 

—Ah. Bueno creo que eso es todo —se para en su sitio—, te dejo para que descanses. Vendré mañana en la mañana para asegurarme que estés bien. 

Pero hasta una buena actuación puede fallar entre las mejores escenas del mundo. Ya que la perfección hacia la tiene. Ningún ser humano es perfecto y si dice que si, miente descarado. 

—P-Puedes quedarte dormir aquí, si quieres. 

—¿Seguro Kuroko? 

—Completamente. 

Kagami asiente y ya sabe donde esta el futón de invitados. Lo tiende al otro extremo de Kuroko, y decir que Kagami si durmió esa noche estaría mintiendo. 

Kuroko sólo no quería que Kagami se fuera de su vida vistiendo así, y si no iba a ser suyo mañana al menos por esta noche lo sería de alguna forma. Así que se le queda viendo de espaldas y llora en silencio. 

Por miedo a decir lo que sienten no se sentirán, no sabrán que se siente estar enredados entre brazos, no sentirán esa pasión de ser algo, ni perderse entre la pasión y el amor. Ni poder sentir como se acaba el aire y volverse salvajes.


End file.
